Musical Fame PreCure!
Musical Fame PreCure! is a pretty cure fan series by CureSailorMoon1617 . The series genres are Music, Adventure, Comedy, Drama, and Magical Girl. The series themes are music and country music. Plot Elektra Primrose is an ordinary 14 year girl living in Nashville till the day she is attacked by the forces of evil and is given the power to become a pretty cure call Cure King by a mysterious entity of light. She also makes friends with famous country singer Maddy May who reveals her self as Cure Fame. The two now must work together and fight the forces of evil as Musical Fame PreCure!. Characters 'Pretty Cures' ''Elektra Primrose / Cure King She is a smart and sweet young girl who loves music and is really shy. Her favorite TV show is Nashville and her favorite type of music is Country Music. She lives in the city of Nashville and comes from a wealthy family. She always feel nostalgic when she listens to Elvis's music and watches his movies. She possesses a beautiful voice. Her musical power is country-rock and classic country. Her magical powers are light and gemstones. Her superpowers are flight and super strength. Her theme colors are pink, red, and white and her fairy is Hōseki. Her Ongaku no kōgu is a microphone called Mahō o utau and her Ongaku buki is a sword called Uta ken. Maddy May / Cure Fame She is a strong and serious young women who loves music and is a social butterfly. Her favorite TV show is Full Moon o Sagashite and her favorite type of music is Country Music. She lives in the city of Nashville and is a famous country singer. She has vowed to protect Elektra and be friends with her no matter what. Her musical power is country-pop and old country. Her magical powers are ice and snow. Her superpowers are great accuracy and super agility. Her theme colors are blue, purple, and white and her fairy is Kōri. Her Ongaku no kōgu is a guitar called Kōri gitā and her Ongaku buki is a bow and arrows set called Uta gen-ten. 'Fairies' Hōseki She is Elektra's fairy parner and is super cute. She loves music and shares Elektra's love for country music. She loves kareoke and playing video games and watching TV. She loves eating sweets and junk food and drinking soda and milk shakes. Kōri She is Maddy's fairy parner and is really smart. She loves music and shares Maddy's love social skills. She loves literature and playing board games and reading books. She loves eating fruit and veggies and drinking juice and smoothies. 'Ongaku no kuni' 'Kage ongaku' Dāku ongaku The leader of Kage ongaku and the big bad of the series. She is evil and mean but will show mercy ifs he wants to or is in a good mood. Kurai uta She is a general of Kage ongaku and hates the pretty cures. She has a crush on Dāku ongaku and will do anything to please him. Her Kage no uta are often based on drums and she says that she hates country music big time. Uta kōmori He is a warrior of Kage ongaku and has a wild personality. He has a crush on Maddy May and is a big fan of her music despite being his enemy. His Kage no uta are often based on flutes and he says that he will get Maddy one day. Uta o sakebu Shee is a soldier of Kage ongaku and is really weird. She is always making weird foods and collects the weirdest things. Her Kage no uta are often based on speakers and she says that she will collect all the all the mold in the world one day. Uta kage She is a general of Kage ongaku and is super arrogant. She is interested in Elektra and thinks she is a super interesting person. Her Kage no uta are often based on pianos and she says that she steal Elektra away some day. Kage no uta They are the monsters used by the villains of the series. 'Other Characters' Glossary Items Attacks Elektra Primrose / Cure King Maddy May / Cure Fame Quotes 'Pretty Cure' Elektra Primrose / Cure King Maddy May / Cure Fame 'Fairies' 'Ongaku no kuni' 'Kage ongaku' 'Other Characters' Gallery 'Pretty Cures' Elektra Primrose / Cure King ''' Elektra Primrose.jpg|Elektra Primrose Cure King.jpg|Cure King '' Maddy May / Cure Fame '' Maddy May.png|Maddy May Cure Fame.jpg|Cure Fame '' '''Fairies 'Ongaku no kuni' 'Kage ongaku' ' Dāku ongaku.png|Dāku ongaku ' 'Other Characters' Trivia *Uta kage is similar to Regina in that she takes an interest in the lead Cure of the series just like Regina in Doki Doki Pretty Cure. Category:Musical Fame PreCure! Category:CureSailorMoon1617 Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime